


Please stay

by Jet87267



Category: Sanvers - Fandom
Genre: Alex x Maggie - Freeform, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, maggie x alex, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jet87267/pseuds/Jet87267
Summary: Alex realizing Maggie really the one





	Please stay

It has been months since Alex and Maggie broke up. Alex had kept herself busy by working then going out to bars and clubs to meet women to forget the love of her life. It didn’t work obviously. She has had few one-night stand, but they pale to Maggie’s loving touch and their strong spirit connection. One night she stopped at this club that she had been to few times. She ordered herself a beer and sat at a round table that against the wall facing the room. She sipped her beer as she watched these women dancing. Her heart couldn’t stop but break remembering how Maggie fits her completely when they danced that impromptu prom night. She decided that tonight was not a good night to be out so she proceed to stand up but she couldn’t due to a woman that stopped in front of her. “Excuse me,” Alex said. “No, you are not excused. You look like you were about to leave but I couldn’t let you,” drunk spikey androgynous woman spoke. She shoved Alex back down and saddled her. Alex tried to push her off, but she failed to. The woman was so stubborn and trying to kiss her forcefully. Alex struggled to remove that insane woman off. As soon she put her hands on the woman’s lap to push her off, the legs were gone before then. She looked up and realized she recognized the back of the woman who was escorting the drunk woman out of the club. Alex shakily stood up watching the woman walking back to her. Her eyes immediately were filled with tears. “You okay, Danvers” the beautiful Latina woman asked. Alex sobbed, “Maggie…” Alex crumbled to the ground luckily Maggie grabbed her and wrapped her arm around Alex’s body to stabilize her. She placed her head into Maggie’s neck and cried. The next thing she knew she was outside of the club. Maggie spoke softly, “May I bring you to your apartment?” She felt Alex’s head nodding and she proceed to walk to her car. She opened the passenger door and guided Alex into the seat. She closed the door and walked around to the driver seat. She got inside and started the car. She looked over at Alex and realized her teary eyes were locked onto hers. Maggie had to look away and drive to Alex’s Apartment. She looks so beautiful Maggie thought as she turned her head to look at the woman beside her that she wholeheartedly in love with. I miss you Alex looked at Maggie. “I miss you too Al.” Maggie spoke so softly that Alex almost missed it. Maggie pulled up at Alex’s apartment. “Will you please come up with me,” Alex asked. Maggie’s heart creaked and broke right open that her eyes started to shed tears. “You sure?” Maggie couldn’t look at her for fear of the answer. “Yes, I am sure. Please.” “Okay.” They got out of the car and went up to her apartment door. Alex’s hand was shaking so bad that she couldn’t place the key into the keyhole. Maggie’s hand gently grasped her hand and took the key. Once they were inside, Alex went to get whiskey. Alex held up a glass in question and Maggie nodded. Maggie went to sit on the couch and Alex walked over with two glass and bottle of whiskey. She poured a finger and handed the glass to Maggie. They raised the glass to each other and drank. “Thank you.” Alex said as she poured another finger of whiskey. Maggie knew what she was thanking her for. “You’re welcome.” Few minutes had passed, and Maggie thought it was time for her to leave because she couldn’t bare being near Alex and not be with her. So, she puts her hand on Alex’s lap and Alex immediately wrapped her hand onto hers. “Don’t go.” Maggie squeezed her eyes shut but the tears spilled over and her teeth biting down the bottom lip. Alex scooted closer and placed her left hand on Maggie’s cheek to turn her head to look at her. “I still love you. I thought I wanted to be a mom more than anything, but I have been empty inside ever since you walked out of that door. I realized you are the reason my heart beats everyday. You are the sun and the moon because you light up my life. You show me the color of the world when I saw it in black and white. I love you Maggie Sawyer. Stay. Please stay.” Maggie’s eyes opened and saw the love shining in Alex’s eyes. She stood up and walked away. Alex sobbed thinking it was over but then she realized Maggie walked over to the drawers beside the door. She watched her picking something up from inside of the drawer. Maggie turned around and walked back to the couch. She reached over to hold Alex’s hand. “Alex. My heart broke that day. I thought I would never find love again especially after what you and I have had. You are the reason why I find courage everyday to be the best person I can be. Every corner of this city I see you everywhere because you put life back in my life. I lost that when I lost you. Tonight, when I saw you sitting at that table, I knew this was my chance. I thank God right now for this,“ she opened her other hand that held their engagement rings, “Alex, I will stay forever and love you for all eternity if you will be my wife.” Alex cried happy tears as she nodded. Maggie slid the ring onto Alex’s ring fingers and Alex took the other ring to put it on Maggie’s. They embraced and cried together. Finally, Maggie pulled back and kissed her. The kiss was a coming home.


End file.
